


Любовь витает в воздухе

by Apolline



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hearing Voices, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day, Wade's Craziness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День Всех Влюблённых. У наёмника есть на него планы, но суждено ли им сбыться? Уэйда нельзя назвать особо везучим, но он прикладывает все усилия, чтобы очередной Валентинов День не накрылся медным тазом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь витает в воздухе

(Любовь витает в воздухе…)

[О боже, дайте мне освежитель!]

(Не перебивай! Так вот, любовь витает в воздухе, витрины магазинов пестрят сердцами всех цветов и размеров, владельцы киосков и цветочных магазинов довольно потирают руки в преддверии хорошей прибыли, а их жёны, мужья, любовники, любовницы… Нужное подчеркнуть… )

[Ты забыл про их бывших, надувных и тех, с кем они по-быстренькому…]

(Цыц! В общем, их партнёры уже распланировали, на что они потратят все эти деньги. Влюблённые подростки в спешке дописывают свои стихи, валентинки, письма с признаниями, чуть менее влюблённые подростки радуются тому, сколько шоколада сегодня умнут. Пожилые пары ходят, не торопясь, по улицам, посмеиваясь над суетливой молодёжью. Взрослые, но ещё не столь морщинистые индивиды спешат забронировать столик в каком-нибудь модном местечке, а сильные и независимые женщины атакуют зоо и винные магазины).

[Хорошо, ты неплохо справился с описанием, хотя, конечно, можно было и не скупится на выражения. Но к чему ты ведёшь?]

(К тому, что завтра День Святого, мать его, Валентина!)

[И?]

(И? Так какого ляда мы сидим под крышей какого-то полуразваленного завода, терпим соседство пернатых крыс и вообще морозим нашу задницу на этой железной балке?)

[Работа, детка, это работа! Хотя, эти голуби меня уже достали, у нас уже вид как у памятника! И я отнюдь не про их перья, застрявшие в ремнях, говорю. Давайте, свернём парочке из них шеи и подвесим здесь на шнурки, в назидание остальным?]

(Проблема сейчас не в птицах! Я уже жопы не чувствую! И вообще, если мы здесь просидим весь день, то завтра опять единственной парой для нас будем мы сами! Это ни черта не круто.)

[Круглый дело говорит! Мы ведь уже с Паучком друзья, ещё чуть-чуть поднажать и дело до большего дойдёт! Ну, дались нам эти придурки? Чем раньше начнём уламывать Спайди на свиданку, тем больше шансов, что к завтрашнему дню ему надоест, и он сдастся!] 

\- Мы уже это обсуждали и пришли к решению, что всё должно быть идеально, а на идеально нужны деньги, - напомнил Уэйд, тоже уже не радующийся своему решению. 

[Кокнуть какого-нибудь наркоторговца было бы куда быстрее. Ну или, скажем, какого-нибудь мафиози с большим кошельком.]

\- Если Паучок узнает, что мы убили кого-то в День Святого Валентина, он точно никуда со мной не пойдёт, - буркнул наёмник. – Чудом будет, если он после такого вообще со мной разговаривать будет.

(Точно, именно поэтому мы взяли работу у ЩИТа. Знаете, Коулсон так гаденько улыбался, будто догадывался, почему мы так охотно взялись за эту работу.)

[Надо было врезать ему для профилактики.]

\- Тсс! – прицыкнул на голоса мужчина, сидевший на перекладине под самой крышей сортировочного цеха.

В помещение вошли двое, они осмотрелись, проверяя, не уснул ли где-нибудь какой бомж. Удостоверившись, что никого нет, они подошли к пульту от не работавшего уже давно конвейера и набрали там определённую комбинацию. Уилсон ожидал чего-то грандиозного, с шумом и скрежетом, но к его разочарованию, в полу просто открылся небольшой люк с ведущей вниз лестницей. Двое спустились и Уэйд поспешил за ними.

«Нога!» - мысленно простонал он, приземляясь не самым геройским образом. 

Делов-то было, проникнуть, забрать файлы, сломать компьютеры и уйти. Так, по крайней мере, обрисовали это агенты, но Дэдпул понимал, что всё не так просто, иначе бы никто не стал бы прибегать к его помощи. Стоило ему добраться до того места, где была его цель, всё пошло как обычно – пальба, крики, суета…

(Не честно! Им нас убивать можно, а нам нельзя!)

\- Ага, давайте напишем президенту! Мистер Президент, кучка говнюков, укравшая секретные данные, считают себя в праве стрелять по моим жизненно важным органам, выпишете мне разрешение на их обезжизнивание. Искренне ваш, Болтливый Наёмник. Пост Скриптум, не могли бы вы выделять больше средств на исследования по борьбе с раком?

(Но калечить нам их не запрещали! А если кто-то умрет от потери крови, это уже не наша вина.)

[Ауч, черт…]

На какое-то время мир для мужчины потемнел. Когда он вновь очнулся, в помещение уже вбежала новая партия охранников, а сам он был надёжно привязан к батарее.

(Серьезно? К батарее? Клише…)

[А мне нравится. Это классика!]

Ладно-ладно, это была не батарея, а просто какие-то трубы, но дела это не меняет. Уэйд в любом случае испытывал некоторые затруднения в плане передвижения, всё его оружие было грудой сложено в противоположном углу и сил, чтобы вырвать кусок трубы или разорвать наручники у него не хватало. Можно, конечно, было вывернуть суставы на кистях, что он и собирался сделать, но один из преступных шишек заметил, что он начал двигаться, и навёл на него пушку.

\- Не рыпайся, - посоветовал мужик. – А то пущу тебе ещё пулю в лоб, может, тебя и нельзя убить, но посторонние предметы в твоей голове явно притормаживают твою активность.

\- Воу-воу, притормози, извращенец! Пригласи меня сначала в кино, а потом уже посторонними предметами в меня тыкай! – возмутился болтливый наёмник. 

\- Как же было хорошо, когда он молчал! – воскликнул кто-то из присутствовавших.

«Надо срочно выпутываться! Мне нужны баблосики, как я смогу сводить Спайди в ресторан вип-класса, если буду сидеть тут с этими идиотами да ещё и без гроша в кармане! Я ведь ещё должен успеть купить ту навороченную камеру, чтобы покорить сердце своего героя!»

(А как хорошо всё было неделю назад!)

[Ага, до тех пор, пока ты не потратил всю наличку на лекарства для его тётушки! А ведь он даже не знает, что это был ты!]

«Это был правильный поступок, Питер бы оценил…»

(Если бы знал. Хотя, если бы он знал, что ты раскрыл его секретную личность, то висеть бы тебе на фонаре каком-нибудь)

[Интересно, а он может как во Властелине Колец? Ну типа, в кокон запаковать, а человек потом хоп и желе!]

(Там дело в яде было).

[ Может, он, когда целуется, отравить может?]

\- Я б проверил, - в слух произнёс Дэдпул.

\- О, это я тебе устрою! – пообещал хмырь, что говорил что-то до этого. Что именно, Уилсон вспомнить не успел, ему в голову со всего размаху всадили нож.

\- Твою ж …! Совсем №?*:@л, ты :?$&@ несчастное?! - высказал своё мнение наёмник, чувствуя, как начинают путаться мысли. Но затыкаться он на зло противнику не собирался. 

\- Дай покажу, как это делается, - вышел вперёд хмырь номер два. Он прицелился и зарядил Уэйду прямёхонько между глаз. Кто сегодня живым из этого здания не выйдет, наёмник решил буквально за секунду до того, как снова отрубиться. Не его сегодня день, а ведь четырнадцатое ещё даже не началось. Хотя, как знать, сколько времени он в прошлый раз был в отключке.

Приходить в себя – это та часть, которую не любит любой, кому случалось умирать, то есть подробнее вы можете поговорить об этом либо с Уэйдом, который в таких красках и с такой матершиной расскажет вам об этом, что в обморок упадёте уже вы, либо с Логаном, который вас пошлёт очень известным и весьма интимным маршрутом. Так вот, с красноречивым возгласом наёмник вновь очнулся, сидя уже без наручников всё в том же месте, вокруг суетился народ, но половина противников уже была разлеплена по всем плоским поверхностям, этакий современный дизайн от Человека паука.

\- Имеются ещё вакантные места на потолке, подходите, не стесняйтесь! – воодушевлял нападавших сам Паук. Один из бандитов попытался напасть на парня сзади. – О, здоровяк, ну если ты проявляешь такой энтузиазм, как я могу тебе отказать!

И вот здоровенный детина висит, смешно подрыгивая не прилепленными ногами в воздухе. Уэйд сделал вывод, что очнулся очень вовремя, места вокруг становилось меньше, а врагов всё ещё было много, Спайди не мог справиться в одиночку.

(Подождите, а что он вообще тут делает?)

[Ты что, не читал графу «пейринг»?]

\- Не отвлекаемся, а то кто-нибудь снова схлопочет пулю, и это точно буду я, - скомандовал мозгу Уилсон. К сожалению, пока он пытался никого не убить, выстрел прогремел в другом конце помещения – кто-то стрелял в Паучка. Парень схватился за плечо. У Уэйда замерло сердце. – Спайди!

\- Порядок, - сквозь зубы проскрипел герой. Но его противник, промахнувшись, вновь целился в Паука. Уэйд не успевал подбежать, потому, вариантов оставалось немного. Он выстрелил первым. Попал. Тело мешком повалилось на пол, в отличие от Дэдпула, он от попадания в голову уже не оклемается. 

\- Уэйд! – возмутился было Человек-паук, но остатки группировки не дали им времени разобраться в отношениях. Они ещё какое-то время покрутились, разбираясь с противниками. Уэйд честно больше никого не убивал.

Когда со всеми было покончено, они смогли вздохнуть свободно. Дэдпул быстро вставил в ближайший компьютер флэшку, запуская программу, которую выдал ему Колсон. Программа быстро скопировала нужные файлы и стёрла всё из системы под чистую. Для надёжности наёмник разнёс всю электронику. После чего они связались с ЩИТом, чтобы те забрали преступников.

\- Что это было? – Паучок кивнул на флэшку в руках мужчины.

\- О, тебе не стоит этого знать, - ответил ему честно наёмник.

\- Эй! Я жизнью ради этого рисковал, - указывая, на всё ещё кровоточащее плечо, возразил парень.

\- Чёрт! Тебя ведь ранили! Надо звонить в скорую? Халку? Тору???

\- При чём здесь Тор? – не понял юноша. – Хотя, нет, не важно. Я в порядке, пуля только задела немного.

\- Хм, - Уэйд хотел возразить, но прибывшие агенты не дали ему этого сделать. Он отдал им флэшку, но шеф заявил, что не выплатит ему полную сумму, так как в дел был вмешан Человек-паук. Уилсон пытался убедить их, что ничего ему не рассказал, но все и так прекрасно знали, что в ближайшем будущем Паук и сам вызнает всё, что ему будет нужно. 

Мысленно Уилсон взвыл, теперь надо было отказаться либо от роскошного ресторана, либо от дорогущей камеры для его маленького героя. Когда агенты уехали, Дэдпул с удивлением обнаружил, что Спайди всё ещё был там.

\- Почему ты не поехал с ними? Тебе ведь не оказали первую помощь! А вдруг ты умрёшь от потери крови, или от инфекции, или…

\- Успокойся, - прервал его парень. – У меня может и не такой крутой исцеляющий фактор, как у тебя, но он всё же есть!

\- Но!..

\- Никаких «но», я пошёл домой, - сообщил Спайди, собираясь уйти.

\- Если ты придёшь домой с открытой раной, твоя семья нормально на это отреагирует? - пытался вразумить парня Уилсон. Непривычное для него занятие. Усложнялось всё тем, что он пытался не выдать своего знания. Юноша остановился, задумавшись.

\- Зашью, прежде чем идти домой, - пожал он плечами.

\- Сам? Левой-то рукой? – усмехнулся Уэйд. – Давай так, друг мой, я тебе помогу, а ты взамен выполнишь одну мою просьбу?

\- Я не буду тебя целовать, Уэйд, мы это уже проходили.

\- Обещаю, ничего такого, - хитро улыбнулся наёмник, маска скрыла оттенок его улыбки.

Герой подумал, но всё же согласился. Они с Дэдпулом за последнее время смогли стать неплохими друзьями, и если игнорировать некоторые шуточки Уилсона, то эту дружбу можно было даже назвать хорошей. Уже в квартире Уэйда, наёмник всё-таки задал вопрос.

\- Почему ты был там?

\- Я искал тебя, - после долгого молчания признался парень. – Обычно, когда я патрулирую в это время, ты уже ждёшь меня на одной из наших крыш, сегодня тебя нигде не было… Я подумал… Мало ли…

\- Оу, малыш, ты волновался за меня? Как это мило, - Дэдпул театрально прижал руки к груди. 

\- Почему ты взял задание ЩИТа? Ты редко это делаешь? – проигнорировал кривляния Уэйда Пит.

\- Мне нужны были деньги, - просто ответил наёмник, доставая аптечку, которая имелась у него только потому, что её забыл кто-то из предыдущих жильцов. 

\- Я думал, у тебя денег куры не клюют! – заметил парень.

\- Недавно я серьезно потратился, - уклончиво ответил мужчина, начиная обрабатывать рану. Парень зашипел, но не потерял нить разговора.

\- На что же? Надеюсь, не на новые пушки? – поморщился юноша. Уэйд тем времени мастерски управлялся с иглой. – Где ты этому научился?

\- В армии, - пожал плечами наёмник.

Своеобразное лечение продолжалось в тишине. Когда дело было сделано, Паучок поблагодарил своего друга, но не забыл об уговоре.

\- Так о какой просьбе шла речь?

\- М… - Уэйд кинул взгляд на часы, День Святого Валентина уже начался. Он вдохнул поглубже, набираясь смелости. – Пойдём со мной на свидание?

\- Что? – мужчина говорил так быстро, что парень не сразу уловил суть, но когда понял, повторил: - Что?!

\- Я понимаю, если у тебя уже есть планы, то не страшно. Я вообще-то хотел подкупить тебя той крутой камерой, что недавно появилась в магазинах, но эти засранцы не захотели платить мне полностью, так что остаётся только ресторан, но это очень хороший ресторан, так что если у тебя нет планов… - тут он запнулся, перебитый голосами в голове. – Ну, да. Глупо надеяться. Да знаю я, что у него уже кто-нибудь есть! Заткнитесь!

\- Уэйд? – осторожно позвал его Паркер.

\- Ах, да, в общем, забудь… - повисла тишина.

\- Почему камерой? – с подозрением спросил юноша, пока не трогая остальное.

\- Ну, ты же любишь фотографировать, эти твои селфи… Ой! – оборвал себя Уилсон.

\- Ой? – угрожающе переспросил парень. – Так о каких селфи ты говоришь?

\- Не злись, Паучок! Я никому, ничего не рассказывал, клянусь! – поднял руки вверх наёмник.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что знаешь…

\- А если скажу, что нет, ты поверишь?

\- Теперь не думаю, - мрачно ответил герой.

\- Слушай, Питти… - начал Уэйд.

\- Постой! – вдруг осенило Паркера. – Погоди, то есть, те лекарства для тёти Мэй? И её любимые цветы появлялись в палате каждый день…

\- Я… - замялся наёмник, опуская глаза в пол. – Я просто не мог стоять в стороне, ты выглядел таким несчастным, выходя каждый раз из больницы. Я навёл справки… И я знал, что тебе не заработать такие деньги в такой срок. Я просто хотел помочь, правда! Я не собирался никак использовать это, честное слово, я …

Он был перебит бросившимся ему на шею юношей. Питер так крепко сжал Уэйда в объятиях, что тот почувствовал, что вот-то его рёбра треснут.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал, не отрываясь от наёмника парень. – Я спрашивал врачей, никто не знал… Боже, Уэйд, ты ей жизнь спас! Ты и мне сегодня жизнь спас…

\- Эм… - не зная, что делать, выдал мужчина.

(Хватай и не отпускай!)

[Вали и трахай!]

Первый совет показался Уилсону безопаснее, он бережно обнял своего героя в ответ. Они постояли так немного, после чего Питер отстранился.

[Лафа была недолгой.]

(Ну, хоть была…)

Молодой человек, тем временем сделал полшага назад и снял маску. Тут Уэйд смог увидеть слёзы радости, застывшие в глазах парня. 

\- Питер Паркер, - юноша протянул ему руку. – Хотя ты уже это и так знаешь. Расскажешь мне, кстати, как узнал, на нашем первом свидании. Так куда, ты говоришь, мы идём?

Наёмник как во сне пожал руку в ответ.

\- Так… Ты будешь моим Валентином? – не мог поверить в происходящее он.

\- Ты теперь мой герой, Уэйд, - скромно улыбнулся Пит. – И ты был хорошим другом, может… У нас что-то и получится.

\- То есть?

\- Да, я буду твоим Валентином.

[Ну, наконец-то!]

(Любовь витает в воздухе, глаза Паучка сверкают радостью, а мы сами сейчас расплачемся как девчонка… Хорошее завершение дня.)

[Эй, читатель! С Днём Всех Влюблённых!]

**Author's Note:**

> Написано ко Дню Всех Влюблённых


End file.
